The Chosen
by SciFiGleek
Summary: SG-1 gates to a new planet and arrives in a town called Lima, which is in the middle of a celebration called "Last Day". The Goa'uld come and take Daniel, a boy named Kurt, and many others. So now it's up to SG-1 and a local kid named Blaine to find them.
1. Part Of The Offering

**I started this story quite a while ago and lost my inspiration for it. I'm reediting it and this time, I promise, I will finish it. Thank you to those of you who have put up with me and I apologize to those who have not.**

**Thank you. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Leaves rustled in the breeze created by the opening wormhole. Blue and white light, like water, shone through the night, silhouetting the four forms that emerged. Trees surrounded them and Daniel's first thought after he emerged from the wormhole was that they had stumbled into yet another forest. But there was something different about these trees, they were neatly trimmed and surrounded by neatly mowed grass. Under his feet, instead of the usual rough stone platform, were smooth concrete steps with a path leading down from it and weaving through the trees lined with trash cans and benches. They were in a park. It was late at night but wasn't dark even after the gate disengaged; the park was illuminated by lamps. Electric lamps.<p>

A few yards away children were running about in a playground. One little girl noticed the gate open and its travelers emerge. She shrieked, her shrill voice carrying over the park, and ran to her mother, hiding behind the folds of the woman's skirt. All the other children immediately stopped what they were doing, abandoning their toys in the now silent playground and scurrying to their parents, tears in their eyes and fear in their expressions.

Scattered through the rest of the park, picnic baskets were forgotten as people hurriedly cleared the area around the gate, gathering in frightened huddles like sheep protecting themselves from wolves. The park was thick with startled faces, there were too many people for them all to have simply decided to have a nice Sunday brunch; the team seemed to have interrupted a celebration.

"Well this is…" Jack began, pulling down his sunglasses, walking down the first few steps of the gate platform.

"Almost like home," Daniel looked around at the terrified people around him, all of which seemed to be dressed in a fashion that wouldn't look out of place in a suburban town back on Earth.

"Hi folks," Jack waved, producing no response except for a few confused looks and hushed whispers from the crowd. "Carter?" he said under his breath, glancing at her.

"I don't understand sir," Carter said quietly, keeping her eyes on the uneasy crowd. "We sent the MALP through but it looked like your average, everyday other planet. Nothing extraordinary. We were having problems with the transmission, but it looked like a forest, and there definitely weren't all these people here."

Jack looked as if he was about to say something, but at that moment a squirrelly little man pushed through the crowd, coming to stand a few feet away from the gate platform, wringing his hands nervously. He spoke, and from his appearance and his voice he would not have been out of place walking the streets of India. "You were not supposed to come until tonight, please! Our celebrations are not yet over."

"Daniel, do your thing?" Jack said.

Daniel nodded, stepping down from the steps in front of the Stargate so as to be less intimidating. The Indian man's eyes were wide and he stared at Daniel and his companions with a mix of horror and dread. Daniel had seen that look in the eyes of people all across the galaxy. It was the same fear that cursed millions, a fear of a certain snake-like life form. "It's alright, we're not the Goa'uld," his voice was as gentle and reassuring as always.

The man's eyes narrowed slightly and he glanced at Teal'c suspiciously. "You travel with a Jaffa."

Daniel smiled, "Teal'c," he gestured to his teammate, who nodded solemnly when he was mentioned, "renounced the Goa'uld and now fights against them." Daniel gestured to himself, "I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson, and this is Captain Sam Carter, and Colonel Jack O'Neill." Jack waved.

"I-I'm Figgins, Mayor Figgins," the man said after a few moments. He eyed each of them suspiciously, appearing to be especially dubious of their guns and Teal'c staff weapon. However, seeing as they weren't trying to kill him or zap his head with a ribbon device, he seemed to come to the conclusion that they were indeed not Goa'uld. He visibly attempted to collect his wits, pulling down the sleeve of his suit jacket where it had ruffled from his wringing his hands and taking a shaky breath. "Well then, please, join our celebration. Although I must ask… why are you here? We have never seen any other than the Goa'ulds come through the Chappa'ai."

"We're explorers," Carter explained, going down the last three steps of the gate platform to join Daniel at the base, her M16 cradled in her hands, not threateningly, but at the ready in just in case. "We go to other planets to contact races who would join us in the fight against the Goa'uld. If I might ask," Carter glanced around at all the people assembled in the park, noticing all the brightly colored banners that were hanging between the trees, "what are you celebrating?"

"The Last Day," Figgins said.

"The Last Day?" Daniel asked. He tried to think of a planet they had gated to that was so similar to Earth, but failed to think of one. Even if these people wouldn't make the technologically promising allies, there was a lot that could be learned about the development of both planets if they were to become friends.

Figgins gestured for them to follow him through the interrupted celebrations. "Yes, the Last Day, the final day before the Goa'uld come and take the loveliest among us." The natives tripped over each other to get out of the team's way, eyeing them suspiciously. "They come every ten years," Figgins continued, "we have learned to stop fighting. At the last Taking Time, we tried to resist; this town and our neighboring town of Westerville are all that remain for miles."

"You folks seem advanced enough," Jack eyed an abandoned device that looked a lot like a barbeque grill on which slabs of meat that looked a lot like hamburgers were burning. The cook was nowhere to be seen; he must have fled when the gate opened.

"Not any match for them," Figgins said sadly. He was leading them away from the main celebration area to a small uncovered stage surrounded by a few rickety chairs. It looked as if it had been carelessly set up at the last moment, two lanterns hung on each side of the stage casting a meager light over the wooden surface. The chairs weren't even lined up, but scattered around the stage in no particular pattern. "Please, the concert is about to begin." Only a few people were there; they looked bored. Figgins obviously wanted SG-1 as far away from his citizens as was politely possible.

"Why would they celebrate the coming of the Goa'uld?" Sam eyed the locals back at the main celebration area, who had returned to their celebrations. Most of them seemed to be enjoying themselves, despite their impending threat.

"Well, think about it, if you knew that the Goa'uld were coming to take your loved ones and there was nothing you could do about it, wouldn't you want to have your last day with them be special?" Daniel said.

"I would spend my last day preparing for a fight," Jack started to sit in the furthest seat from the stage. Daniel, however, ignored him and headed towards the front and found a spot near the center of the stage with a good view. He looked back at the others and waved them toward three empty seats near him. "Damn it, Daniel," Jack grumbled, using the armrest of the chair to push himself back up again, "I'm missing the Simpsons right now. Carter, do you see any reason to stay?"

"They seem to have a similar level of technology to us, but that doesn't mean we couldn't benefit from trade," she said.

Jack groaned and trudged over to Daniel, easing himself into the chair next to him, wincing as his bad knee bent. "This planet better be worth it."

Daniel opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Figgins who had made his way up to the stage.

Figgins tapped the microphone that was set at the center of the stage to check that it was working. "Quiet," he said, a slight feedback making Daniel wince, "quiet please." SG-1 made up about half of the audience, and no one was being particularly loud. "It is my great pleasure to present McKinley High's the New Directions," it didn't seem possible that anyone could be introduced with any less enthusiasm.

From a yellow tent that was set by the side of the stage a group of teenagers emerged, one who was in a wheelchair had to wait for a ramp to be placed for him so that he could roll himself onto the stage. "For a civilization that's still under the control of the Goa'uld, these people are incredibly advanced, more so than most of the other cultures we encounter," Sam whispered to her team.

Daniel nodded in agreement. He was eager to learn more about this world. Usually he could guess from which Earth culture a new planet's peoples came from as soon as he could speak to the natives, but this culture had him stumped. From what he had seen so far it almost seemed that this culture had separated from Earth fewer than a few decades ago, but seeing as the Earth gate, until the last few years, had been buried under the sands of Egypt, that was obviously impossible. Figgins was of Indian descent that much was clear. However, just from looking at the teenagers on the stage, this planet represented a variety of different ethnicities. "We could learn a lot from them."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

Jack sighed, leaning back and making himself comfortable in the hard, fold-up chair. "Alright, this better be good."

A brunette girl stepped forward, smiling broadly, "Thank you all for coming. We're the New Directions and I'm Rachel Berry." She seemed oblivious to the fact that a majority of her audience was empty. She signaled the boy in the wheelchair, who leaned down and switched on a radio. The music was obviously derived from an English folk song, but it had elements of modern pop that made Daniel think that he could spend years studying this culture.

Petite Rachel Berry retrieved the microphones from its stand. "_As I walked forth one summer's day,_" she sang, the other teenagers layering their voices in perfect harmony in the background, _"to view the meadows green and_… where are you going? Mr. Schue half our audience just left!"

Daniel glanced behind him to see that the other people in the audience had indeed gotten up and were heading back towards the rest of the celebrations. "Where are they going? I thought she was good," Daniel frowned. He turned back to the stage. The girl had stormed back to the tent and the other teenagers were looking lost, the music playing sadly in the background.

"Come on," Jack got up, his knee audibly cracking, "we're leaving too. Hammond didn't send us here to watch a bunch of kids sing."

One of the performers, an unnaturally tall boy with a vacant expression, seemed to have heard him, "Please stay, we all practiced for a long time. I even learned how to dance!"

Daniel turned to Jack, "He even learned how to…"

"Daniel!"

"Oh come on Jack, at least let them finish the song!"

"Hey," a black girl stepped forward, hands on her hips, "aren't you the people who came through the Chappa'ai?" She was the only one they had encountered so far who didn't seem bothered by that fact.

"Yes, we are. Sorry about scaring your people by the way," Carter replied.

"We'll if you aren't going to watch our show, will you at least come with us to the party?" A slender blonde said.

"Brittany!" the black girl exclaimed. "Don't invite the aliens to the Chosen's feast. You don't know where they've been."

The diva who had stormed off stage earlier had returned, a middle aged man, who was presumably the Mr. Schue she had run off to find, in tow. "I don't see anything wrong with them coming along, although you should know that you're missing out on witnessing my incredible talent."

No one knew quite how to respond to the girl's statement, except for Teal'c who simply raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Jack?" Daniel half expected the Colonel to order them back to the gate. He could see the man's patience running thin from the way his jaw was set. After a year traveling to other worlds with the man, braving alien diseases and unimaginable dangers, Daniel knew exactly what to say to get Jack to agree to stay. "We can't just…"

"Fine," Jack agreed, "let's go to a party."

Daniel blinked. "I thought…"

"You and Carter are probably right," Jack admitted. He sighed dramatically, "This planet might be worth it." There were children here, all of which would be in mortal danger if the Goa'uld arrived. Kids, just like Skaara, just like Charlie… Jack flinched, that wasn't a door he wanted to open.

"Great," Rachel said, "Maybe there'll be a stage at the feast. We've been rehearsing for weeks." She trotted down the steps on the side of the stage. The rest of the New Directions followed suit, some just sitting on the edge of the stage and dropping down to the gravel below.

Rachel swung her brunette hair over her shoulder, "Follow us, the banquet is at the City Hall, all the Chosen are invited." She smiled as the tall teen slung his arm over her shoulder. She and the boy headed off in the opposite direction from the celebrations.

"On with the tour of the local scenery," Jack followed them, the rest of SG-1 in a relaxed formation behind him; a handful of singing teenagers were hardly the biggest threat they had ever encountered.

"Why do you and your friends all have weapons?" an oriental girl with a blue streak in her hair fell into step next to Carter.

Carter bit her lip, "Your people are familiar with the Goa'uld. We go to lots of different worlds, we never know when we'll run into Jaffa."

Rachel and her boyfriend were leading them down a sidewalk that followed alongside a paved road. After about ten minutes they came to the entrance of a large building, pillared, which gave Daniel the idea that this culture might be descended from the Greeks. This theory was immediately thrown out however when he saw the inside. The decor looked like it had been plucked from a mid-American suburb and tossed a few thousand light years. The City Hall was slightly shabby, with a boring blue carpet that was probably supposed to look professional and serious. Wood paneling lined the walls There was a fountain bubbling up from the center of the entry way. Security guards stood at each door, not looking like Jaffa, but still producing an air of captivity that made Daniel nervous. He glanced over at Jack to see that the older man looked equal uneasy. The guards swung open a door as the group approached. One guard eyed SG-1's weaponry but seemed to decide that refusing to let them enter with the guns would only result in a few injuries for him.

The room, lined with a grey wallpaper, was already full of people all sitting at long tables. Jack and Teal'c stood out sharply and drew a few odd looks; none of the others in the room seemed to be over thirty. To the side of the room, against the wall was a table strewn with steaming plates of food, a variety of dishes with mouth-watering odors. With a small shake of his head, Jack ordered his team away from partaking in the feast; they had had too many bad experiences with alien foods to take the risk. There was one planet, a few weeks ago, where the natives had gifted SG-1 with pies. Carter had been the only one who had made the mistake of taking a bite and she had been the one to discover what the pies stuffed with; sautéed bugs. She had been miserable for the rest of the mission… and had used up all of their water supply washing her mouth out. Daniel explaining that many Earth cultures considered insects a delicacy had done nothing to improve her mood.

Rachel gestured for them to sit, taking a seat next to a few of the other singers. There weren't many seats, so the team found themselves having to find spots where they could. Jack sat near the back of the room, where he could keep an eye on his entire team at the same time and could also see the guards at the door.

Daniel found a chair near the feast table, sitting between a Hispanic girl and a slender boy with bright blue eyes and a scarf wrapped around his neck, both of which Daniel recognized from as members of the New Directions.

The girl was chatting with another of the singers, but the boy was silent, staring down at his plate as if his mind was somewhere else. He frowned and pushed his plate away. "You chose the wrong day to come to this world," he said darkly, glancing at Daniel.

"I'm starting to get that idea."

"I don't see that there's anything to celebrate," the boy continued.

"You seem to be the only one here who feels that way… I'm Daniel by the way," Daniel offered him a hand to shake.

"Kurt," the boy accepted the gesture, "and none of them are worried because…" he sighed, "my mom was taken at the last Taking Time. I'm afraid that at midnight tonight, when the Goa'uld return, they will bring her with them… and she will be… different. That happens sometimes, people are taken and if they ever come back they don't remember anything… they become like the Goa'ulds." A single tear ran down Kurt's face.

The boy sitting across from Kurt looked at him worriedly, reaching out and taking Kurt's hand, squeezing it comfortingly. "Kurt…"

Kurt gave the other boy a small smile, "I'll be okay, Blaine."

"The Goa'uld took my wife as a host over a year ago. I know what it is to lose someone to them," Daniel said gently.

Kurt looked back to him, pity in his eyes. "I hope you find her," he said sincerely.

"Thanks," Daniel said quietly. It had been nearly two weeks since he had returned to Abydos to find Sha're there expecting and once again in control of her own actions. That had lasted a cruelly short time and she had vanished through the gate with Apophis. Nothing had been heard of either of their whereabouts since. To have her for such a short time, only to have her snatched away was agonizing. Every day he lived with the guilt of not protecting her from being taken in the first place. There was so much he could have done, and so much he didn't do. And not only that, but to have Skaara taken as well as Daniel had watched, unable to help him, to save him… "How do your people choose who gets presented to the Goa'uld?" Daniel said slowly.

"Everyone in the two remaining towns, this town, Lima, and the neighboring town, Westerville, between the ages of ten and thirty-five are taken and lined up in front of the Chappa'ai," Kurt recited all this with practiced ease as if the words had been told to him all his life. Not unusual, most planets had long ago accepted living under the tyranny of the Goa'ulds, and even though this planet seemed to have once tried to free itself, its spirit had been broken to the point where celebrating their final day of freedom instead of celebrating the arrival of their 'gods' was these people's last remaining act of defiance. "The Goa'uld make their choices and take them back through the gate. He paused, his breath catching in this throat, "This will be the first year I will be part of the Offering."

The other boy, Blaine, leaned across the table, placing on hand on Kurt's cheek, "I won't let them take you. I promise."

Kurt nodded.

"Daniel," Jack was walking over to him, his backpack swinging in his hand. Carter and Teal'c were close behind. "Making friends?"

"Jack we have to help…"

"Daniel," Jack said, a tone in his voice that Daniel recognized as a warning. It could mean a variety of things: _don't argue, do as you're told, no you can't keep the alien as a pet_.

After knowing the man almost two years, Daniel knew the perfect response, one that was highly affective. "Jack."

"We're going to find that Figgie guy, see if we can offer to evacuate some of these kids to Earth until the Goa'uld leave. Then were shipping out. It's getting dark. General Hammond will be getting worried; we're out past curfew."

"I'm actually making progress here, so I'll catch up if that's okay. Although maybe I should come with, seeing as the mayor's name is _Figgins_."

Jack took a deep, frustrated sigh. "Five minutes, then I want you down at the gate. We don't want to be here when the Goa'uld show up."

Daniel nodded and watched as his team headed back out the way they had come in before turning back to Kurt. He had barely opened his mouth to ask about the revolts against the Goa'uld the mayor had mentioned earlier when Figgins appeared at the corner of the room, having entered through a side door.

Daniel pulled up the flap on the pocket of his jacket in which his radio rested, about to tell the team that the man they were looking for was back in the hall. He was interrupted however, by Figgins clearing his throat. "It's time," the few conversations that had continued when the mayor had entered the room stopped and silence hung over the room, "Please make your way to the gate."

"What's going on?" he whispered to Kurt, although he had a horrible suspicion that it would be too late to evacuate anyone.

"It's the Taking Time," Kurt said shakily, he got up slowly, the rest of the people at the other tables doing the same. Blaine reached over to take Kurt's hand, somewhat supporting the other boy, who looked like he was going to faint or be sick or once.

The guards had moved from their places at the doors, standing at the far wall on either side of Figgins. At some point they had retrieved staff weapons and were now brandishing them at the crowd. A few people obediently headed for the door, like sheep, but two brave individuals split off from the group and tried to sneak through the door Figgins had entered through. They didn't get far however, before they found their way blocked by the business end of a staff, its ends open and glowing red. Their eyes wide, the two hurried back into the group, pushing their way to the center to get as far from the staff weapons as possible.

Daniel tried to make a grab for his backpack, which he had placed under the table when he had sat down. He was pushed forward before he could reach it however, and found himself being jostled along with the crowd. This really wasn't good. Against his thigh, his Zat gun thumped as he walked, reminding him that at least he had some way of defending himself. He could have Zatted his way out of the situation easily, but couldn't risk hitting one of the terrified people surrounding him. Instead he subtly reached down and slid the Zat gun out of its holster, stashing it in his jacket. There had been a time, not so long ago, when he held a gun as if it was an explosive about to go off. Now he used them with an ease that disgusted him, almost as good a sharp shooter as Jack. He still didn't like them, and although he had come to accept them as an unwelcome necessity, he still occasionally thought longingly for the days when he didn't regularly do an Indiana Jones impression, shoot now, study the artifacts later.

The Chosen were led back down the same path SG-1 had taken earlier. The street lights, although just as light as before now seemed to cast small pools of light in an eternity of darkness. Shadows lurked beyond the edge of what could be seen, lit by a pair of small moons that cast little light.

It seemed to take much longer than it had before to get to the gate. The Chosen were led down a hill and lined up in front of the gate, surrounded by the elderly and the very young, most of whom were weeping. The two guards from the City Hall had now been joined by four others who stood behind the group of terrified youth and forced them to their knees. This was all too familiar. In a flash Daniel was reminded of a dark, musty dungeon. People from a hundred different worlds united in their fear. Sha're appearing from behind a veil, the Queen of a monster. Daniel forced himself to focus on the here and now as the gate activated, sending a wave of blue energy forth.

His worst fear was confirmed, _he_ was going to be part of the Offering to the Goa'uld.


	2. No DHD

The event horizon settled back into place casting a blue light over the crowd. If the rest of SG-1 were anywhere nearby, they were making themselves scarce. Either they were waiting to shoot the Jaffa as they came through the gate or they had gotten to the gate, found that Daniel wasn't there within the agreed time and had gone off in search for him.

Daniel's knees were getting wet from the grass and he did not like the fact that one of the guards had decided to stand right behind him, the man's staff weapon brushing against Daniel's back. A row ahead of him sat the boy he had been talking to earlier. Kurt was sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs, shivering with fear and cold. Blaine was sitting next to him, every so often leaning over and whispering words of comfort to Kurt.

There was the sound of someone stepping through the gate, like the sound of a water drop magnified tenfold, drew Daniel's attention forward again. A Goa'uld had just stepped through the gate, the chains on her jewelry clinking. Her hair was drawn up high so that it looked like a tower above her head. Daniel had never met her before, and hopefully she hadn't encountered an SG member before and wouldn't recognize his uniform as belonging to the Tau'ri. She was flanked by several Jaffa, but their armor gave no indication to her identity as they were all dressed differently, belonging to different System Lords. There were even a few Serpent Guards.

"Jaffa, kree! Lo a lazla," the Goa'uld commanded her Jaffa to choose from the Offering, standing at the top of the steps and overlooking the crowd with a bored, arrogant expression. The Jaffa made no effort to be gentle as they made the way through the Offering. A few unlucky individuals were hauled forward to be examined by the Goa'uld. One Serpent Guard stopped in front of Kurt and grabbed his face, turning it violently from side to side to examine his features. The boy was pulled to his feet, to his credit, Kurt was making it hard for the Jaffa, going limp so that he had to be dragged forward.

"Let him go!" a single voice rang through the night. Blaine was on his feet. "I said let him go!" The black-haired boy charged forward and grabbed at the arm of the Serpent Guard who was holding Kurt. The Serpent Guard swung around, his gauntlet hitting the boy in the face. Blaine collapsed to the ground, undoubtedly stunned by the trauma, clutching a bleeding nose.

"Blaine! Blaine are you okay?" Kurt desperately tried to look back as he was pulled forward to stand in front of the Goa'uld. He looked up at her, managing to keep his voice steady "Please don't hurt him."

"Insolence," the Goa'uld's eyes flashed and she slapped him with the back of her palm. Kurt recovered quickly and held his reddened cheek. She considered him for a moment, and then purred "Pretty. He will do. Mind your place in the future, slave." Kurt was pulled over to stand by the other Chosen.

The Jaffa continued moving down the line. Blaine was fortunate and was simply dragged back to his place and watched by one of the native guards. One of the Jaffa came to a stop in front of Daniel. Daniel lowered his eyes and tried to look small and insignificant. The Jaffa wasn't fooled and yanked up his head, turning it from side to side as had been done to Kurt. The Jaffa grabbed Daniel's wrist his fingers digging into the flesh. "Alright, alright I'm coming." Daniel was made to kneel before the 'goddess' and she observed him with heavily lined eyes. She nodded and waved him toward the Chosen. "Are you hurt?" Daniel whispered to Kurt. The boy just shook his head, keeping his eyes on Blaine.

The last of the Offering were sorted through. No more were Chosen, however, and the rest were allowed to dispense into the on-looking crowd.

"Kree, shal tek!" The Goa'uld's echoing voice rang out.

A Falcon-headed Jaffa stepped forward and began dialing the gate. Daniel craned his neck to see the combination. Daniel glanced around; no one was paying any attention to him. He slipped his hand into his pocket, careful not to ruffle the fabric. He pulled out a scrap of paper and, searching through another pocket, found a pencil. He quickly scribbled down the gate address, hoping he had seen it correctly. He dropped the paper to the ground, hoping that SG-1 would find it.

* * *

><p>"I think we made a wrong turn," Jack muttered.<p>

Carter had her hands in her pockets, shivering, "I'm not sure, sir. I think the park is just up this street."

"I believe that is unlikely Captain Carter," Teal'c said.

"Why's that T?" Jack asked.

"Because we are once again in front of the City Hall."

"What do you want to bet Daniel's still in there chatting with the natives?" Jack pushed open the doors and went inside. The lights were out and the hall was lit only by the moonlight coming through the windows on either side of the entry hall. "Damn," Jack swore, heading back to the dining hall's door. The lights were on inside, but the buffet table was empty and an elderly woman was clearing up the plates, dressed in a short black skirt and blouse, what must have been this world's equivalent of a maid's uniform.

"Excuse me, where did everyone go?" Sam asked the woman, terrified of the answer.

"The Taking Time has begun; they were brought to the Chappa'ai to be presented to the Goa'uld." The woman answered without looking up from her work.

"And the gate would be…?" Jack asked.

The woman looked up, "The Chappa'ai it out the main doors and down the street to the left. I assume you are the…"

Jack didn't wait for her to finish, turning in his heels and storming out of the room. Carter and Teal'c followed behind, catching something Jack was muttering about Daniel and when they should have left. Following the woman's instructions they reached the park and followed the path which hopefully led back to the gate. "You, Figgie, talk," Jack caught sight of the mayor.

"I-I'm sorry, by the time I realized that your man had been brought along with the Offering, he had already been Chosen. They have gone back through the Chappa'ai."  
>"Hey," a dark- haired boy ran over to them, dried blood caking the underneath of his nose, something white in his hand, "The guy named Daniel dropped this." He handed the paper to Carter.<p>

If Jack hadn't been distracted from the mayor, he probably would have started shouting at the man. As it was tension managed to creep into his voice as he turned from the mayor and said through gritted teeth "What he leave Carter?"

Carter opened the folded piece of paper, needing only a second to recognize what was inside, "Gate address, sir." She handed it to Jack.

"Then we're leaving," Jack pushed past Figgins, going over to the DHD and slamming the address into it. The gate started turning with satisfying clunks, then splashed open..

Blaine watched in wonder, then collected his wits and redirected his attention to the man standing by the DHD. "Hey wait," he called as the remaining three SG-1 members made their way quickly up to the event horizon. "I'm coming with you!"

Jack glanced over his shoulder, pausing right in front of the event horizon. He shook his head, "No you aren't kid."

"They took Kurt, I have to find him," Blaine walked up a few steps towards the gate, keeping eye contact with Jack.

"Look, what's your name?"

"Blaine."

"Blaine, you are not coming with, but if we find this Kurt guy, we'll send his back through, alright?"

"No not 'alright', I'm coming with you!" Blaine said determinedly.

"Sir," Carter said, going down a few steps so that she was on the same step as the boy, although she was still much taller than him, as he was quite short, "taking him with us won't be that big a deal will it? He just wants to find his brother."

"My boyfriend actually, not my brother. And I _am_ coming with you. I promised him I wouldn't let anything happen to him."

"It makes no difference, if you come along you'll just be in danger too." Jack took a step forward and vanished through the gate.

"Sorry," Carter said to Blaine. She gave him a sympathetic look then trotted up the steps and plunged through the event horizon. Teal'c followed suit.

Not even taking a second to think, Blaine raced up the steps after them. He passed through seconds before the gate engaged. It took him a second to regain his wits when he emerged on the other side. He felt as if he had been frozen to his very core, and he gasped for breath as he emerged, which unfortunately only made him feel worse. Pushed by the momentum of being sent out of the gate, he tripped down the steps and knocked into Carter.

Carter picked herself up off the ground, "What are you doing here?"

"I had no choice," Blaine scrambled to his feet, dusting himself off.

They were in a large domed room. Hieroglyphs lined the walls and arches supported the entry to a long corridor that stretched out in front of them.

"I told you not to come, you'll be a liability," Jack growled.

Teal'c was down at the end of the hallway, he was pressing at various symbols. Nothing seemed to happen and after a few seconds he returned to the main room. "There is no one here Colonel O'Neill. We are on a docking station; the ship attached most likely would have gone to have gone down to a planet below."

"All right campers; let's go report back to Hammond." He glanced at Blaine as if deciding what to do with an unwanted birthday present, whether to keep it and put it in a drawer or to return it for something better. "You can come back to the SGC with us, kid."

Carter had gone over to where the DHD normally sat, then paused. "Sir…"

"Carter?"

"There's no DHD!"


	3. Something Familiar

The momentary coldness of the event horizon sent chills down Kurt's back. He gasped as he emerged, then almost instantly felt nauseous. He fell to his knees, shivering and feeling dizzy. Shaking off the unpleasant feeling, he looked around; only the Jaffa, their Goa'uld, and the traveler from another world seemed unaffected.

Daniel stopped next to him, gently helping him to his feet. "You okay?" Daniel whispered in his ear.

Kurt nodded. "I'll be okay. You do that on a regular basis?" he looked astounded that anyone would volunteer to put themselves through that level of discomfort.

Daniel shrugged, "You get used to it. It's familiar now. However that was an unusually long trip; we must be on the furthest edge of the galaxy."

"Galaxy?" Kurt's jaw dropped. _This isn't happening I can't be on the… furthest edge of the galaxy? No, this can't be happening._ It was a nightmare.

The Chosen were huddled together, and Daniel pulled Kurt over to the group to avoid either of them standing out. Daniel moved to the center, painfully aware that his uniform was vastly different from the clothes of the people of Lima. Neither the Jaffa who had chosen him nor the Goa'uld had seemed to notice. They were in a large chamber that was lined with gold symbols that Kurt didn't recognize, but that Daniel was quickly trying to translate as the group was moved down an adjoining hallway. The Goa'uld placed her hand on the wall and it opened into an airlock with a quiet puff of air.

The Goa'uld settled into a large concrete throne, watching as one of her Jaffa stepped forward and placed his hand on a glowing table, funning his fingers over the ridged surface. The hatch connecting to the dock closed and the ship shuddered. Kurt gasped as he saw what was through the window; a field of stars and a glimpse of a planet.

"We're on a Tel'tak, it's a kind of ship," Daniel whispered to him.

"A ship? Like a spaceship? That's incredible!" Kurt had little time to continue looking at the view as the Chosen were then herded back into the windowless cargo hold and the door snapped closed after them, a single Jaffa guarding the door, a staff weapon in his hand and a sharp knife strapped to his waist.

"Kurt!" Rachel was pushing herself through the crowd, tear streaks running down her face. "What are we going to do?"

"Rachel…" Kurt began.

Daniel laid a hand on his arm and nodded to the Jaffa. "Come on you two; let's go sit down, alright?" he said gently, leading the two teens away from the crowd.

Rachel sat down, wrapping her arms around her knees. Kurt sat next to her. "What are they going to do to us, Daniel?" he asked.

Daniel kneeled in front of them. Both were pale and looking at him expectantly. As far as he could see, Daniel had two choices he could tell them the truth and scare them out of their wits, or he could avoid the details and try to comfort them. "You're going to be fine."

Kurt eyes narrowed, crossing his arms. "Tell me."

"Please," whispered Rachel.

These kids were smart, they reminded Daniel of Skaara back on Abydos; they wanted the truth. They wanted to know what they were up against. Then again that bravery had done little to protect Skaara from the Goa'uld. Daniel sighed, "The Goa'uld need hosts."

"Hosts?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"The Goa'uld are snake-like beings, they take over human bodies."

"Oh…" Rachel realized what that would entail and felt like she was going to be sick, "oh, t-that's horrible."

"It's going to be okay, I'm going to get you both out of here, I'm going to get all these people out of here."

Kurt put his arm around his terrified friend. "How can you be so sure?" he asked Daniel.

"SG-1 and I have kicked the Goa'uld's asses more than once," Daniel suddenly realized that he was starting to sound more and more like Jack. _I need to stop hanging around that man so much_.

The ship shuddered as it entered the planet's atmosphere. Rachel shrieked, grabbing onto Kurt's shirt.

"Rachel let go, please!" Kurt peeled her off his shirt, smoothing the rumpled fabric.

"Are there any more of the New Directions here, Kurt?" Rachel looked around the room.

Kurt shook his head, "I don't think so."

The Tel'tak shook again, which Daniel took to mean that they had passed through the upper levels of the atmosphere and were soon to land. Tel'taks weren't the most comfortable things, but due to the artificial gravity, far superior to Earth's shuttles and more useful too.

"Why does it keep doing that?" Kurt leaned on the floor to keep his balance.

"It's nothing to worry about," Daniel reassured him.

"Well there's so much to worry about right now, one more worry won't make much difference."

They sat in silence until the ship landed. The Jaffa opened the hatch, herding the prisoners to the center of the room to the ring platform. The Goa'uld seemed to have already left. They reappeared in a room that, judging from the slanted walls, seemed to be the upmost point of a pyramid, possibly a larger ship. Kurt and Rachel, along with the rest of the Chosen, seemed more disturbed by the ring transport than they had been by the gate. Their terrified screams were quenched by the threatening opening of the tops of the Jaffa's staff weapons.

The inside of the room they were in was laced with gold, making the whole place gleam. Through a large set of doors and down an arched hallway, they were taken down a staircase with several Jaffa leading and following the group. They walked for almost thirty minutes along a winding staircase. Abruptly the gold plating turned to rock and they came to the bottom of the staircase. With only two ways to go, forward or back the way they had come, the Jaffa leading them moved to the back of the group. The further they went away from the staircase the rougher the passage became, rocks sticking out from the walls and ceiling and, occasionally, the floor. The musty smell and the walk in the dark made the ten minute walk from there seem like hours. Eventually, they came to a cavern that had been gated off to create a large dungeon.

There were others prisoners in the dungeon. Some wearing thick fur coats reminiscent of Eskimos, but a majority of the others dressed in the Egyptian and Greek styles typical to the worlds the Goa'ulds controlled. There must have been Chosen from at least four other worlds as there were four distinct groups, each gathered together for moral support and separate from the other groups.

Water dripped down the walls, collecting in puddles on the ground. The musty smell was gone, at least, but it was replaced by a smell that was a disgusting mixture of mold and… dried blood? Kurt's stomach turned and he sat down on a rock, holding his jacket sleeve over his mouth.

The floor, for the most part, had been smoothed, but the walls were sharp and jagged. Echoes resounded throughout as the barred door was swung closed and locked. Everyone's breath came out as steam, it was _so_ cold. The other prisoners seemed to have broken into groups, silent except for the occasional cries of despair.

Daniel was horribly reminded of the Chulak mission. If only this planet, whatever it was called and where ever it was, was home to a Jaffa sympathetic to the belief that the Goa'uld were false gods. Entirely possible, but encountering that Jaffa wasn't something Daniel was willing to count on.

"This is ridiculous! You'd think they could find a better place to put us!" Rachel pulled her sweater tighter around herself, shivering.

"How can the water in here not be ice?" Kurt's teeth were chattering and goose-bumps covered his arms.

Daniel hadn't even noticed the cold; he was too busy running his hands over the walls, "I think we're underneath a mother ship, not inside it."

"I think we're underneath the mother ship, not inside it," Daniel ran his hands over the walls.

"That's really not helpful," Kurt pointed out.

"Mother ship?" Rachel asked, sitting down on the ground next to Kurt.

"They call them Ha'taks, and the fact that we're underneath the ship is interesting, but I suppose it isn't helpful. Sorry," Daniel adjusted his round glasses.

They weren't left in peace for very long, a group of Jaffa appeared (it might have been the same Jaffas who brought them down there but they were all in their full armor, so it wasn't possible to tell). A Jaffa broke from each side of the group, aiming their weapons at the prisoners in a silent command for them to group back together and to head back up the stairs. Two Jaffa were left behind them, but no one seemed particularly eager to return to their damp cage, so everyone complied making their way up to the ship again.

They were led a different way this time. They only ringed up to another floor once and then they were led through a hallway letting off into galleys, the smell of the evening meal being cooked wafting through the corridor, and long rooms with lines of bunks. Servant's quarters, that much was certain, no Goa'uld would dream of residing in such a place. Up a lift, that might have been called an elevator if it hadn't have just been a flat platform that hovered a few inches off the ground than shot up to the next floor, then through an open archway and into a spacious room.

The Chosen were made to sit in a circle, their backs to each other. Around the circular room, murals on the ceiling depicted Goa'ulds dressed in obnoxiously colorful fabrics surrounded by adoring worshipers. It reminded Daniel of the grand old churches back on Earth, except this place had a sinister feeling that hang in the air like a storm cloud.

In came the Goa'ulds.

"Keep your face low," Daniel whispered to Kurt, who was sitting next to him, "Goa'ulds like hosts with _spirit_, so looking defeated will go far." He hoped that the girl, Rachel, would have sense enough to do the same, although she was sitting too far away to whisper it to her inconspicuously.

Kurt complied, lowering his face to the ground, although he kept glancing upwards curiosity over-powering fear.

Like the Goa'uld who had accompanied the Jaffa to Lima, none of these looked particularly familiar to Daniel; not any of the System Lords he had encountered thus far.

Slowly the Goa'ulds made their way around the circle. There were about ten of them, eyeing the hundred of so Chosen. At least twenty of these were from Lima. The first t be pulled from the line was from one of the other worlds, one f the Eskimos. Her wooly hood had been pulled down and her long hair fell freely across her shoulders. Her dark eyes were wide and the male Goa'uld, Grecian in dress but his eyes lined heavily in kohl, had a tight grip on her wrist. She was dragged away her screams of protest echoing down the hall then suddenly silencing. Daniel hoped for her sake that they had simply ringed to another part of the ship, but no matter what had quieted the girl, her future prospects were grim.

Each Goa'uld made their pick, all choosing just one human, then leaving with them. Eventually there was but one left. She made her way slowly around the circle, stopping periodically to examine someone's face. Somehow she seemed to always find fault in each. Daniel tensed as she passed him, fearing that she would realize by his clothes that he was something other than a resident of a enslaved world. Instead she stopped in front of Kurt.

Kurt kept his eyes to the floor, shaking with fear. "Look up, boy!" her voice echoed, reverberating around the room. Kurt didn't move and the snake growled, grabbing his face and yanking it upwards.

She wore red robes, styled after Egyptian fashions, her brunette hair pulled back from her face in a complex braid. Her eyes glowed then settled back into a sea of blue. Her needle sharp nails dug into Kurt's face, drawing blood on his left cheek but he didn't notice.

Kurt gasped. There was something familiar about her… "Mom?"


	4. What In The Worlds?

"Mom! It's Kurt! It's me, it's Kurt," he was crying, staring up at her.

"Kurt," Daniel whispered, "she's a Goa'uld, she isn't … she's not… not anymore."

Her eyes glowed, and she raised her hand, which, Daniel was horrified to notice, was adorned with a kara kesh, a hand device. The jewel in the center lit up with a gold that mirrored the glowing in the Goa'uld's eyes, and the beam of light shot out, engulfing Kurt's forehead. He screamed as electricity filled his body.

Daniel flinched, knowing all too well the incredible pain the kara kesh produced; every nerve on fire, the inability to move.

"Nothing of the host survives," the Goa'uld hissed, lowering her hand to release him.

Kurt collapsed, gasping and shaking. He was dragged off the floor by his hair, forcibly pulled to his feet.

"You'll please the Lady Hathor well," the Goa'uld said, dragging Kurt along with her. Still in agony, he was barely able to convince his legs to obey him and move fast enough to keep up with her.

"Please you have to recognize me," he stumbled as she pulled him along with her. His head was pounding, an after affect of the hand device. His vision was blurry, he just couldn't focus on anything, and it seemed like ages for them to finally stop.

He could just see that the walls of the room to which he had been taken were draped in red curtains. Lamps, with flames flickering, were arranged around the room, providing an uneven light. There was the thick smell of candles, which were probably in a side chamber behind the curtains. The smell sat thick in the air.

Feeling dizzy, Kurt tried to collapse to his knees, but was pulled back up.

"You have found a new slave boy for us?" another Goa'uld appeared from behind a silk curtain, her red hair cut short to just above her shoulders. Kohl lined her eyes in a classical Egyptian fashion, and flowing white cloth flowed after her as she walked.

The Goa'uld who had his mother's face nodded, "yes, my Lady Hathor. Enjoy," she purred before turning and sweeping away, leaving Kurt in the company of the red haired Goa'uld.

Hathor studied his face, getting uncomfortably close. "You're a sweet thing aren't you?" She laughed, a sound like sickly honey. "Yes, you'll serve us well."

* * *

><p>Carter was leaning back on the wall of the alien gate room. Jack was alternating between pacing and pushing against the wall, assumedly looking for a panel of hidden door or some other means of escape. Carter wasn't sure; she had closed her eyes long ago, tired of watching him. "There's no way out sir," she said as she heard his pass by her.<p>

"Always a way out, Carter," Jack grunted.

She sighed, "Eventually someone will come through the gate and we can see how they leave. Besides this place must lead to somewhere, Daniel and the people from that planet can't have just vanished."

Teal'c spoke up, which surprised both Carter and Jack as the Jaffa had been standing perfectly still next to the gate, his eyes closed. "That is assuming that the gate address Daniel Jackson provided is accurate, Major Carter."

Blaine was leaning on the wall opposite from Carter, resting his head on his knees. Suddenly he looked up, eyes wide. "Did you hear that?"

Jack stopped pacing much to Carter's relief and listened intently.

"I heard nothing, Blaine…" Teal'c paused, "What is your last name?"

"Anderson, why?"

"I heard nothing, Blaine Anderson."

There was a slight vibration that quickly rippled through the room, "Okay, did you _feel_ that?" Blaine said sarcastically.

Jack made this weird gesture with his hand, swinging his fingers in the air. At least it was weird to Blaine; everyone else seemed to know what he wanted them to do. Carter and Teal'c moved to each side of the doorway, not visible to anyone in the corridor. The door at the end of the hallway, which had previously been securely sealed shut, opened. A ship had docked.

Blaine froze where he was standing, which unfortunately was in the center of the room, completely in the view of the Jaffa that had just appeared from inside the ship. There was a moment where Blaine and the Jaffa just stared at each other both caught off guard by each other's unexpected appearance. The Jaffa took barely half a second to recover and aimed his staff weapon straight at Blaine's chest. Before he could shot, bullets showered the Jaffa's armor and he collapsed to the ground. Blaine eyes widened; he had never seen someone die before.

"You… he… what... is he dead?" Blaine stuttered. SG-1 ignored him, weapons at the ready, going down the corridor to secure the ship. A few more shots rang out.

"Check the cargo hold, Carter."

"All clear, sir," Carter's voice called out.

Hesitantly, Blaine made his way down the passage. Cautiously stepping around the dead Jaffa. There was a second one just inside the ship, which Teal'c dragged out of the ship. Blaine's felt nauseous when he saw the puddle of blood on the floor.

Jack stormed up to him. Blaine cowered, not because of the man's size (although he was quite tall), but because of the vicious look in the man's eyes. "I told you! I said you'd be a liability. You could have died, or you could have put _my_ team in danger. You're staying on the dock, got it?"

"Sir, he can't stay here. What if another ship docks?" Sam said over her shoulder, sliding into the ship's pilot seat.

Jack considered that for a moment then sighed, "Fine. Then he comes down to the planet, but he stays in the ship. Got it kid?"

Blaine nodded, moving behind Carter's chair so that the pool of blood was behind him and out of sight. "That's incredible," he said staring at the planet below. _Are you down there somewhere, Kurt?_

"Sir," Carter said, her voice rising slightly, "there are a lot of ships down there!" Pointed pyramid ships stuck up from the ground below, golden specks on a green backdrop.

Jack looked over her shoulder, Blaine shuffling out of his way. Jack sighed, "Find a spot to land out of sight Carter, we'll walk."

Carter nodded, sliding her hand over the control panel. The ship rocked as it disengaged from the docking station, it began its decent down to the planet. Jack had taken the passenger seat, and Teal'c was standing. Blaine was using the back of Carter's chair to steady himself as the ship encountered some turbulence.

* * *

><p>Carter landed the spaceship in a grove surrounded by trees. The Goa'uld ships were pricks of color in the distance at least two hours away, hopefully far enough away to not be discovered.<p>

"This doesn't look like what I thought another planet would look like," Blaine observed.

Carter got up from the pilot's seat, retrieving her gun which she had left on the floor, "Most planets look a lot alike. The Goa'ulds terraform planets to be suitable for human life, lots of forests scattered around the gala…"

Jack frowned, "Carter, you don't have to explain anything to that kid. He's just here for the ride, remember?"

Blaine bit him lip to stop himself from saying something, it didn't work… "I don't care what you say, I'm coming with you!"

"You are stubborn aren't you?" Jack said, slightly impressed. "Come on campers, let's move out." He and SG-1 left, the door snapping closed behind them, leaving Blaine alone. He didn't quite see how they managed to make the door open. He watched them go down the hill, and then moved to the door, avoiding the red patch on the floor. He looked around the door, looking for a handle but there was no such thing.

He sighed and moved back to the control panel Carter had been sitting in front of to see if there was a button she had pushed here to open the door. He leaned over it, studying it. As an experiment he pressed one of the buttons next to the panel only producing an annoying beep. Another button. Beep.

Blaine swore, kicking the chair next to him, which disappointingly was securely attached to the floor. Instead of the satisfaction of seeing it fall over, all he got was a sore foot. This prompted him to swear again. _Glad there wasn't anyone here to see that, Blaine, your dapper reputation would be ruined_, he thought to himself as he sat in the chair, letting his head fall to the control panel.

A light flashed.

Blaine sat up, startled. _What in the… um… worlds? _He stared at the control panel for a while, and then raised a finger to the surface, tentatively poking at it. The ship lurched off the ground, jumping forward a few feet. Blaine released the control panel, leaning as far away from it as possible. Hopefully SG-1 was far enough away to not have noticed that. He got out of the chair, going over to the door. Sure enough there was a little plate next to it, made of the same material as the control panel. Blaine ran his finger over the surface but nothing happened. Wrong combination? He tried a different pattern, moving his finger up and the sweeping it to the side. And another. It wasn't that big, it couldn't take that long to… the door opened with a whoosh.


	5. Not His Type

**Original character in this chapter, so excited!**

* * *

><p>Daniel hadn't been chosen by the Goa'ulds, not that he was complaining. He had been sent back to the damp dungeon with the rest of the rejects. Thankfully after overhearing a conversation between to Jaffa (They probably thought none of their prisoners could understand them, oh how wrong they were!), Daniel now knew that there were more Goa'ulds coming the next day to chose from the prisoners. So that gave him twenty-four hours to get these people out of here and hopefully find those who were taken.<p>

It was strange that there were so many Goa'ulds convening at one planet, Daniel had a horrible feeling that they were all there for some sort of alliance. The Goa'ulds were enough of a threat separately, united they'd be unstoppable. Then again if there was a lot of Goa'ulds around, maybe Sha're and Skaara were there too…

* * *

><p>Blaine traipsed through the forest. He had long ago lost SG-1's tracks and was now simply going in the direction of the Goa'uld ships. Leaves crunched under his feet, the occasional twig breaking.<p>

He slid down a hill, losing his footing on the muddy ground. A creek rippled along by his feet, and he followed it, trusting that it would lead him to the ships. Or at least out of the forest.

* * *

><p>Hathor had left without explaining why. Before leaving, she had been very adamant about kissing Kurt's hand. Why she did so made no sense, but he was glad she was gone. He had finally been allowed to sit in a corner and close his eyes until his pounding headache, left by the hand device, receded.<p>

A handsome boy came up to Kurt, smiling. He looked about twenty, with auburn hair and tan skin. "You're the new addition to the Lady Hathor's harem?"

"Her _what_?"

"You are indeed fortunate," the boy continued without answering the question, "there are those who would not have such a beautiful and compassionate mistress," a dreamy look filled the boy's dark brown eyes.

"I assume you're another member of her… 'harem'."

"I am Amsi, much loved by the Lady Hathor."

Kurt got up off the ground, "I'm Kurt".

"It is good to meet you, Kurt," Amsi said a little too cheerily.

Kurt gave an insincere smile, "Okay going back to the whole '_harem_' thing."

"You are now part of Hathor's harem, are you not pleased?"

"No! Not really, well… not at _all_ actually."

"You are very strange! I have never met one who has not enjoyed the Lady's company."

Kurt smirked, "I'm not like most people."

Amsi's eyes widened, "I do not understand!"

"I like boys, not girls. Do you understand that? No?" Kurt rolled his eyes, "Look, while I'm _so_ honored that Madame Talks-About-Herself-As-If-She's-Multiple-People finds me attractive enough to add to her little 'harem', I'm _really_ not interested. At all. So very nice meeting you, but I'm going to leave now."

"You can't leave," Amsi sounded absolutely astounded, "and I do not understand why you would _want_ to leave."

_Didn't I just explain this to him? _Kurt sighed; he still had a slight headache and it wasn't putting him in a good mood, "I'm going to try to make this easy for you to understand." He slowed down his voice, pronouncing everything clearly, "I do not _want_ to be here. I was taken here against my _will_. I'm _leaving_ now. I'm going to _find_ my mom and get the Goa'uld out of her head. Then I'm going _home_." He turned and strode out of the room.

"The Lady Hathor won't be pleased!" Amsi shouted after him.

* * *

><p>SG-1 was on their stomachs, lying on the ground, surveying the Goa'uld's makeshift city of ships. There were at least ten mother ships, each surrounded by a few dozen gliders and tel'taks.<p>

"Daniel could be anywhere, we can't search each of these ships," Jack said, binoculars at his eyes.

"Well, if I had to guess, I would say he was in that," Sam pointed at a massive pyramid at the very center of the ships. It looked like a mother ship but it was larger than any they had ever seen before.

Sam and Jack looked to Teal'c, "I have never seen such a thing. A ship of that size wouldn't have been thought practical due to maneuverability."

"Well, even if Daniel isn't in that thing, it practically begs to be blown up. We move out at nightfall."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	6. Snakes

**The Goa'uld language used in this chapter loosely translates to "Stop! Surrender or die!" and the second one means "Your identity." **

**The conversation between the two Goa'ulds translates as follows:**

"**Apophis is a fool."**

"**Silence you idiot!"**

**Daniel would be so proud of me for figuring that out!**

* * *

><p>The floor was cold, but Daniel really didn't mind. He kept running escape scenarios through his mind, but each one ended up worse than the one before. There was only one plan that might work; he did still have a Zat gun after all…<p>

"Daniel?" Rachel kneeled next to him, her cheeks and nose red from the cold, "We're going to get out of here, right? And find Kurt."

Daniel looked up at her, taking off his glasses and resting his arms on his knees. She looked so full of hope. "Yeah, yeah." Suddenly he had a brilliant idea, one that might just work, "I'm going to get everyone out of here. But I need your help."

Rachel nodded, smiling. "What do you need me to do?"

* * *

><p>"Hol! Tree'ac shal tek!" Jaffa surrounded Blaine as he emerged from the cover of the forest.<p>

"Hello, don't mind me! I'm just out for a stroll. Lovely day, isn't it?" Blaine said quickly, backing away from the staff weapons aimed at him only to find one poking him in the back. He moved forward again, quickly.

"Mok!"

"I _really_ have no clue what you saying."

* * *

><p>"Sir, you should have a look at this," Carter handed Jack the binoculars. The team was hiding amongst the rocks at the top of a hill that overlooked the Goa'ulds city of ships. So far it had proven to be a good hiding place. A few Jaffa had come by earlier and walked past SG-1 without once glancing their way. There was one drawback however; it wasn't even dark yet, and it was already starting to get very cold. They were so close to the Goa'ulds that starting a fire would be sure to give away their position. Also the gravel was uncomfortable to sit on for long periods of time… not that Teal'c seemed to mind or even notice.<p>

"What is it Carter?" Jack scanned the area with the binoculars.

Sam pointed to something in the distance, "There, sir."

Jack looked to the spot she had pointed to, adjusting the focus to get a better view. There was a small platoon of Jaffa, about five or six of them, leading someone to the center pyramid, their weapons aimed at him. "That damn kid. He's like a magnet for trouble."

"Are we going to…?"

Jack sighed, "We don't have much choice, do we?"

LINE BREAK

Kurt stuck to the shadows, occasionally slipping behind a pillar to avoid being caught. After leaving Hathor's chambers, he had gotten completely lost. The ship or whatever was a maze of corridors, rooms, and pillars. All of which were decorated similarly, which made it very hard to identify landmarks.

He had wanted to find his way back to the dungeon to free Rachel, Daniel, and the others from his planet, but that was proving to be near impossible. Would it be that hard for the Goa'ulds to have a nice map, with a nice You-Are-Here mark? Apparently so.

The clunk of a Jaffa's metal boots rang out from around the corner. Kurt ducked into a room, watching as the Jaffa passed. The room he was in was decorated similarly to the rest he had seen so far. Red curtains draped down, feet of the fabric wasted on the ground. The curtains were entirely aesthetic for there were no windows in the room. Large chairs, which might be better described as thrones, were arranged around a center pillar.

Then something in the pillar _moved_, and Kurt repressed a scream at what he saw.

It was a tank, not a pillar. A tank of snakes. Horrible grey creatures with red eyes, they swam around twisting around each other. They must be Goa'uld; Daniel had described them as snake-like. He backed away from them, afraid of them escaping. Then he realized that there was a lid on the tank, a gaudy silver thing, carved to imitate the tanks inhabitants. A lid, well at least they couldn't get out.

"Apophis et hasshak!" A Goa'ulds voice neared the room. Kurt dove behind one of the curtains, hoping that they wouldn't come in the room. No luck, they did, taking their seats in two of the thrones.

"Rin nok lo mikta!"

Kurt really wished he understood what they were saying. He quietly retreated further into his hiding place as he noticed that Hathor had entered the room. Kurt couldn't help but feel that he was intruding on something very private and important, and he knew that being found would most likely not end up good for him.


	7. Caught

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently. School just started up again, and I'm in two local productions, so I'm really busy. I'll update when I can. I promise.**

* * *

><p>The rejected Chosen were huddling at the far end of the dungeon, hopefully out of the line of fire.<p>

Rachel was hiding behind an outcropping of rock, the only place in the dungeon that wasn't visible from the staircase and the barred doorway opening up to it. She had the Zat gun and her hand was shaking. She waited for the Jaffa to appear.

And they would come, as Daniel was shouting at the top of his lungs. "Hey come down here, I have something to tell you! You're going to want to hear what I have to say, but I won't tell you until you come down here!" Would Jack approve of Daniel's plan? Probably not. Would it be the sort of plan Jack would come up with? Actually, yes, it would.

* * *

><p>Kurt stood perfectly still, breathing as quietly as he possibly could.<p>

The room was now full of Goa'ulds. They were all seated around the one that had been called Apophis. He was tall, with tan skin and Arabic features, dressed in an elaborate gold robe. Next to him were a woman with a mass of curly black hair and a younger man with dreadlocks.

"Silence," Apophis, for some reason, was now speaking English, although his voice still had an echoing quality, "You all know why we are gathered here. The Tau'ri have been targeting our worlds for much too long."

_Tau'ri?_ _More weird words, brilliant!_

"I propose we unite and launch an attack…" Apophis' eyes glowed angrily as he was interrupted.

"And who do you suggest lead this attack?" Hathor rose, her green robes trailing on the ground, "You?" She laughed.

"I would be happy to lead the attack, although I have not been personally affected by the Tau'ri as of yet." An old Chinese Goa'uld said.

"No Yu! Not you, you old fool," Hathor hissed.

Suddenly, Kurt heard footsteps, running, enter the room. It was the Goa'uld who had taken his mother. "One of the humans insisting on an audience," she said formally, her voice showing that she was not pleased that she was reduced to being a messenger instead of being part of the Goa'ulds' council.

"Esa, send a platoon of Jaffa to be rid of him," Apophis said irritably as if this was the most obvious solution in the world.

"Yes, Lord Apophis," the Goa'uld, Esa, turned and swept away, disappearing out of Kurt's view. "Oh, and you should know, there's someone behind that curtain."

* * *

><p>Shots were fired, pushing through the Jaffas' armor. SG-1 took turns firing, retreating behind each other to reload. So far, the sound of the P90s hadn't drawn the attention of any additional Jaffa, but that wouldn't last for long.<p>

Blaine had taken cover behind a death glider, covering his ears at the sound of the gunshots. The shots seemed to cease and Blaine peered tentatively up from his hiding place.

"You are more trouble than your worth, kid," Jack shouted.

"What?" Blaine shouted back, his ears ringing.

Jack sighed, "Let's just get out of here before someone comes to investigate that racket."

Blaine shook his head, frowning, "What?" He could barely hear what Jack was saying, did those guns have to be _that_ loud?

Jack didn't answer, pushing Blaine in the direction of the center pyramid.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know. Short chapter.<strong>

**So who figured out that Kurt's mom, who has been taken a host by a Goa'uld called Esa, is a Lesser Goa'uld and not happy about it? I tried to make that as obvious as possible. **

**What do you think Daniel's plan is? Do you think it will work?**

**Do you think SG-1 and Blaine can get to Kurt in time to save him, now that he's about to be caught listening in on a Goa'uld System Lord council?**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Escape and Capture

**Chapter Eight: Escape and Capture**

* * *

><p>"Rachel," Daniel whispered, "get ready. They're coming."<p>

The girl nodded, hiding behind her rock, completely out of view. She had the Zat gun at the ready.

Three Jaffa were coming down the stairs. They stopped at the huge door, opening it. "Which one of you was disturbing the gods?"

Daniel walked forward, his hands up submissive, "Oh, that would be me. In case you don't know I'm Daniel Jackson, from SG-1. Yeah, that SG-1. You might want to tell the… Rachel now!" He dove out of the way, as Rachel sent arcs of blue electricity into each of the Jaffa. The Jaffa collapsed and she hit each of them one more time.

"Nicely done," he said getting up as she moved from the cover of the rock.

* * *

><p>SG-1 snuck through the corridors of the center pyramid. Blaine trailed along behind them, having to jog sometimes to keep up.<p>

So far they hadn't run into any Jaffa, but that their luck couldn't last that long. The place was a maze to Blaine, but SG-1 seemed to know where to go. Every corridor seemed to look the same. As they turned a corner they came face to face with a Jaffa in full armor leading a group of prisoners. SG-1 all aimed their guns at the Jaffa.

"Guys," the Jaffa put his hands up, his voice warped by the helmet, "don't shot!" He pushed a button, on his shoulder, lowering his helmet.

"Daniel! What are you thinking wearing a Jaffa suit? I nearly shot you," Jack said as he helped Daniel out of the heavy armor, "and that would have been a lot of paperwork."

"Well, I know how much you hate paperwork."

"Blaine!" Rachel emerged from the crowd of people, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to find Kurt." Blaine turned to Daniel, "Where is he?" he asked him somewhat desperately.

"He was taken by the Goa'uld, I was going to get these people to safety, maybe find a Tel'tak. Then I was coming back for him."

"Alright," Jack's mind was going through possible scenarios, "Daniel with me, we'll find that kid. Carter, Teal'c, find a ship and get these people up to the 'gate. Go without us, we'll find our own way up."

"Sir, what about the DHD?"

Daniel tried to remember something he had noticed earlier, "The Jaffa have portable DHDs. Here," he pried the device off the arm of the Jaffa armor, "take this one. Hopefully it will work; it was Zatted less than twenty minutes ago."

"Alright, Teal'c, Carter, wait for us at the 'gate. We'll be up as soon as possible."

"What about me, can I come?" Blaine asked tentatively.

Jack started to say no, but for some reason he just couldn't. "You can come with us."

* * *

><p>Kurt darted out of his hiding place, in a desperate ploy to get out of the room. He hadn't got more than four feet when he was grabbed from behind. He twisted and kicked to get away, uselessly.<p>

"Our new harem boy?" Hathor said, sounding somewhat confused.

"He is yours? Can you not keep your _toys_ under control, Hathor?" One of the Goa'ulds sneered.

"He cannot be allowed to tell anyone what has been said here," Apophis strode over to the tank of Goa'uld. Realizing what Apophis was doing Kurt desperately tried to get out of the hands of the Goa'uld holding him.

Apophis took one of the slimy creatures out the tank. It writhed in his hands.

Kurt cried as Apophis neared him, the snake stretching forward towards the human it wanted as its host.


	9. Tok'Ra

The snake reached out its grey head towards Kurt. He could feel its slimy body as it slithered over his shoulder. It paused at the point inches below where his neck met his shoulders. Kurt clenched his eyes closed, whimpering. He could feel it pull back, then plunge into his flesh. He screamed as the creature invaded his body, wrapping itself around his spine. After a few agonizing moments, he blacked out. The two Goa'ulds who had been holding him allowed him to collapse to the floor.

Kurt tried to hold on to himself, yet after a few seconds he was still control. His personality hadn't been suppressed. What was happening? From all the stories he had heard of the Goa'uld they took a host, suppressing if not destroying the host personality. Yet he was still in control.

He tried to get up, but before he could a voice whispered in his ear, or rather, in his mind. "_Stop! Kurt, please… I know you have no reason to trust me, but if we are both going to get out of here, you're going to have to._"

"_What? I never knew Goa'ulds had a sense of humor. No way am I _ever_ going to trust you, but if you get your ass out of my neck, then we'll talk._" Kurt thought back.

The voice sounded extremely insulted, "_You should know that I am not a Goa'uld._"

"_Fooled me._"

"_I like you, if things had been different, I would have liked to have you as my host. I must apologize for taking you like this, I had no other choice._"

"_What are you talking about? From what I've heard Goa'ulds aren't normally polite when they take hosts._"

Kurt could almost sense the creature in his head rolling its eyes, "_I am not a Goa'uld. I am a Tok'ra._"

"_A what?_"

"_Tok'ra, as in 'Against Ra'. We are a rebel group who resist the Goa'uld. We do not take hosts by force. I do apologize for having to take you, like I did. If you do not wish to remain my host, I will find a new host and you will be free to go where you please._"

Kurt was taken aback, "_Well, thank you._"

"_You should know that my name is Renik._"

"_Renik, please just let me go. Let me go back to Blaine, please._"

"_Blaine? Ah Blaine… I see him in your memories; your love for each other is strong. Reminds me of the love I share with my mate. Kurt, I can get you back to him, but you have to trust me. We have to get out of here, and then we will go to him, back to your planet. I promise you that, Kurt. But there is something you must do…_"

"_What? What do I have to do?_"

"_Let me take control._"

Renik could feel Kurt's indecision. This was becoming urgent, the Goa'ulds were starting to suspect that something was wrong. It was not unusual for a Goa'uld to take a few minutes to get used to a new host, but it was already taking too long.

"_Kurt…_"

"_Alright,_" Kurt was terrified by the thought of letting another being control his body, but the Tok'ra seemed to be telling the truth. If it had been a Goa'uld it wouldn't have asked to take control, right? Or maybe this was how they took control; they convinced their host to give it to them.

"_We don't have time for this. Kurt, you have to trust me,_" the voice was gentle, but urgent.

Kurt didn't know how he did it, but somehow he managed to mentally step back and allow Renik to take control. He still had his hesitations, but there really wasn't any other choice he could see.

Renik stood, looking at the Goa'ulds surrounding him. "This is a fine host. But with a very strong mind, I shall need to rest to gain complete control."

Hathor smiled, "You may use our quarters, if you would like. We shall join you later."

Renik was somewhat taken aback by her forwardness, but quickly recovered, "Thank you, Lady Hathor." He turned, leaving the room.

* * *

><p>It was strange seeing and hearing himself, but not being in control. "<em>We're out of the room, let me take my body back now<em>," he demanded. Renik willingly moved back, allowing Kurt to retake control. Kurt was almost surprised that he was allowed to do so, tripping slightly when he took back command of his body.

"_All ships like this are built the same way,_" Renik told him, "_Turn right here. The others from your planet will be being kept in caverns under the ship itself._"

"Kurt!" The voice was heard before Kurt saw Blaine running towards him. "are you okay?"

They embraced, holding each other, "I guess you could say so. Blaine, how did you get here?"

"I got a ride," Blaine laughed, pointing to Jack and Daniel.

Jack was frowning his gun raised, staring at the back of Kurt's neck. "Blaine get away from him."

"What?"

"He's a Goa'uld."

* * *

><p><strong>It might be a while for an update, because I haven't written any new chapters yet.<strong>** Sorry. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	10. Staff Blast

As soon as Kurt had embraced Blaine, Jack had noticed the already scabbing entry wound that had been left at the base of the boy's neck by the snake. He raised his gun aiming it straight Kurt's chest. "Blaine, get away from him."

Blaine kept Kurt in his arms, moving to come between the weapon and its target, "What?"

"He's a Goa'uld," Jack said solemnly.

Kurt removed himself from Blaine's arms, standing in front of him, his hands raised submissively. "Let me explain."

Renik whispered into his mind, the Tok'ra's mental voice sounding nervous, "_Kurt run._"

"_I'm not going to do that,_" Kurt thought back, "_I trust these people, they just don't understand._" Then he said aloud, "Please just hear me out, don't shoot."

"Jack," Daniel had his Zat gun at the ready. "He's just a kid," he said, ever the voice of reason, "I can Zat him if he does anything to hurt any of us."

_Damn it_, Jack knew that Daniel was quite aware that he wouldn't intentionally hurt a kid, Goa'uld inside or not. He lowered his gun, but still held it so that he could shot at a moment's notice if he had to.

"Now, I don't know the complete story, so instead of just repeating what Renik says I'm going to let him explain."

"Renik?" Daniel frowned.

"He's a Tok'ra."

"Daniel?" Jack asked, turning his head to his teammate but keeping one eye on Kurt.

"I don't know," which were words Daniel rarely used, "'Tok' roughly translates to resisting and it's obvious what 'Ra' refers to. So…"

Kurt nodded eagerly, "Against Ra, yes! Please just let Renik explain. Just don't shoot," he added before dropping his head and allowing the Tok'ra to take control. Kurt could feel his eyes glow when Renik took over. He could hear Jack curse. He saw Blaine stumble back a few steps away from him, fear in his eyes; that broke Kurt's heart. "_Give me back control, just for a minute,_" Kurt instantly felt his personality surge forward, Renik retreating to the back of his mind. "Blaine, it's okay!" Blaine just moved a few more feet away, until his back was pressed against a pillar. He said nothing, the terrified look on his face communicating more than words. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw that Daniel and Jack were having what looked like a very heated argument. However there were more important things for Kurt to deal with at the moment, so he turned his full attention back to his boyfriend. "Blaine, I know this is really strange, but Renik has promised leave me as soon as he finds another host." He reached out to take Blaine's hand in his, but the shorter boy flinched away.

"Cover!" Jack exclaimed suddenly, as he and Daniel both dove behind a pillar. A group of Jaffa led by several Goa'ulds rounded the corner, the Jaffas' boots clanking on the floor. One of the Goa'ulds looked very familiar. It was Esa.

Kurt shoved Blaine out of the way, feeling a streak of red pain shot across his arm. Weapons fire reverberated around the hallway. Kurt's body smacked the ground. He barely registered Blaine pulling him further out of the way. Any fear that had been there was forgotten when Blaine had seen the staff blast hit Kurt.

Renik was desperately trying to heal his host's body. Blood coated Kurt's arm, some of it splattered on his face and neck. Even though the blast had actually just grazed him, the burn was enough to make Kurt light-headed and queasy.


	11. Bloodties and Author's Note

Esa was killed, shot in the commotion. Her host, Kurt's mother, was dead. Blaine told him this as the Tel'tak Sam and Teal'c had procured flew up to the gate station. Kurt had blacked out after being grazed by the staff weapon blast, missing everything that had happened subsequent to that. He now lay, with his head on Blaine's lap.

Despite Renik's best efforts to heal him, his wound was seeping blood. If they had been blended for a longer amount of time then the Tok'ra might have been able to do more, but he was not familiar with Kurt's personal physiology as of yet.

Blaine seemed to have decided that Kurt was telling the truth, no one else except for Daniel was convinced. However Teal'c had told Jack that he had indeed heard of the Tok'ra.

Rachel was sitting a few feet away, closer than any of the other people of their planet. "Is he going to be okay?" She asked, hugging her legs to her chest.

"I don't know," Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair.

Rachel didn't say anything for several minutes, until finally she whispered "Is it true what they're saying? That he was taken by one of those _things_."

Kurt heard her, and her words hurt more than the burn on his arm. He sat up, grimacing, "I'm not going to hurt you or anyone, neither is Renik."

Rachel gasped, "Then it's true, you were taken by a…"

"Tok'ra," he snapped, "there's a difference. Rachel, I swear I'm still myself I just have a… house guest." He ran his hand over the spot on the back of his neck where Renik had entered.

"I wouldn't want anything in _my_ head. I don't know what a 'Tok'ra' is but it doesn't sound much different from a Goa'uld in my opinion," Rachel said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"_She's really quite rude_," Renik said.

"_Rachel just doesn't understand_," Kurt said gently. "_Maybe you should talk to her._"

"_Not unless you want to terrify her_."

The ship suddenly stopped, lurching as it docked onto the station. Kurt held onto Blaine, steadying himself. He winced as his injured arm brushed against the wall. "Come on," Blaine gently helped Kurt to his feet.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter ended so abruptly because it is all that I have written to date. I've decided to restart this story and will be editing each chapter, mostly because it's been a long time since I wrote it and I've forgotten some of the details. Pitiful I know. I will promise to concentrate on this story until it's done however. I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to finish it and I hope that I still have some out there interested in reading. <strong>


End file.
